Bobby and Jubilee prank wars
by xmenforlife
Summary: When Bobby frames Jubilee for a prank there is no way Jubilee will let him get away with this! There is only one possible way that this can go down! PRANK WARS! I might make some more fics based off of this one-shot but I don't know!


**Just a fun little one shot! I don't own the characters or x-men evolution! Hope you enjoy this!**

Bobby ran through the hall with an evil smile on his face.

"What did you do this time?" Jubilee asked when he hid behind the couch she was sitting on.

"BOBBY! JUBILEE!" Kitty called from down the hall.

15 MINUTES EARLIER –

Bobby snuck in to Kitty's room right after he saw her walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once he heard her turn the water on her knew he had about 10 minutes. Bobby ran into her room and painted Jubilee's name on the wall in yellow, her favorite color. Then he ran over to Kitty's bed side table and set her alarm for 4:30 AM. She hated getting up early, and she would hate it even more since it was going to be a Saturday.

After setting the alarm clock he look at the actual time and saw that he only had about 5 more minutes. He ran over to her dresser where all of her clothes. He then took all of her pink shirts and dunked them in black dye. While they were soaking he replaced her regular pink lipstick with green lipstick that was apparently extremely difficult to get off.

He ran back over to the shirts that were in the dye. He pulled them out and dried them, by blowing a cool breeze on them, before putting them away. Only 2 more minutes he realized. He ran over to the door before turning around and throwing confetti all over the place. He smiled at his work before running out the door and down the hall.

PRESENT –

"What did you do?" Jubilee asked.

Bobby smiled before crawling over to the door and bolting. Jubilee stared after him then noticed a different kind of Kitty. She was wearing a black top with blue jeans and had on green lipstick. Jubilee couldn't help herself. She started laughing.

"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Kitty yelled. She then jumped forward and phased her and Jubilee through the floor and in to the rec room where most of the other kids were.

"Vat did you do Kitzy?" Kurt asked.

Kitty shot him a look that said 'don't even ask'. And Kurt did just that. He turned away and continued talking on the phone to his girlfriend, Amanda.

"Woah Kitty! What happened to you?" Bobby asked. He had just walked in to the room.

"Like you don't know you little devil!" Kitty yelled back. She was still pinning Jubilee to the ground.

"What do you mean? I had nothing to do with this! I don't know a thing about clothes or whatever!" Bobby exclaimed as he acted surprised that she would accuse him.

"You're right! Jubilee! I like can't believe you would do this! All of my clothes, like all of them are black! And this stupid lipstick like wont come off! And what's up with your name one my wall? In yellow like really? And the confetti! Don't get me started on that! I'm going to make Logan give you a whole bunch of like totally hard danger room sessions!" Kitty rambled on before pulling Jubilee out of the room. But before she could Jubilee managed to give Bobby an evil glare.

Sure enough Kitty did just what she said she would. Jubilee had to clean the danger room up after every simulation and had to run two simulations a day, with Wolverine! Jubilee was going to get back at Bobby and she knew how to do it!

A WEEK LATER –

Jubilee was still in trouble, especially since "she" set Kitty's alarm for 4:30 AM, but she did have some time to set up her plans to get back at Bobby. And today was the day that she set her plans in motion.

When Scott went out to wash his car Jubilee ran in to his room and closed the door quietly behind her. Once inside she looked around and ran over to his bed. She then took the bucket of ice she had been carrying and dumped it all over his bed. She pulled the blankets back up to cover the ice.

Jubilee spun then looked up at the ceiling above his bed and took a can of blue paint, with that she wrote Bobby's name on the ceiling. She then ran over to Scott's bathroom, since he was one of the first x-men he had always had his own bathroom. She opened the door and took out his shampoo. She then replaced it with a bottle of permanent blue dye that was supposed to take effect immediately.

Jubilee went back in to his room and started spreading popcorn all over the floor. She then took everything that she had brought with her out of the run, but before she left she did one of Bobby's favorite tricks. She took a wire that was plugged into the wall and cut it. She then attached it to the door knob so that when someone touched it they would get electrocuted.

Jubilee carefully closed the door by only touching the wood. Then she ran in to Bobby's room and dripped some of the blue paint outside his door. She then opened his door and stuck the bucket of paint next to the door. Luckily Bobby wasn't in his room. He had headed down stairs to the rec room after Scott had left to clean his car and before Jubilee had destroyed Scott's room. Jubilee then ran in to her own room and picked up her book.

A few minutes later Jubilee couldn't help but smiling when she heard Scott scream Bobby's name.

The next day Jubilee found Bobby next to her as they both cleaned up the yard after a game of mutant ball. "Good game." Bobby stated.

"Yeah you too. So draw?" Jubilee questioned.

"Yeah, for now!" Bobby smirked before moving to another area.

Bobby and Jubilee both knew that the game they were talking about had nothing to do with a baseball. Maybe a bucket of paint though.


End file.
